Massive amounts of video data are generated on an ongoing basis, including from such sources as security cameras. Video content typically is encoded and stored in a standards-based video file format. File metadata provides rudimentary information about the file. The video content itself typically is unstructured. To locate content of interest in a video file, typically a user must review the raw video manually, and then manually tag the portions that are of interest and/or otherwise manually generate metadata or other structured data that identifies and/or describes content that is or may be of interest.
“Big data” platforms have been used to perform advanced data analytics processing with respect to massive amounts of structured and/or semi-structured data. However, as noted video content typically is stored as unstructured data in standards-based video file formats.